<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Crossed Lovers by Nehemia Graves (NehemiaGraves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607849">Star-Crossed Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/Nehemia%20Graves'>Nehemia Graves (NehemiaGraves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i literally woke up and wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/Nehemia%20Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle life becomes even more complicated when the Princess develops feelings for the royal advisor. But some things are better left alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Brightwall/Reaver (Fable)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-Crossed Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grief/depression therapy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over an hour before Jasper gave up.  Her Highness had been left in the chambers to grieve more while the butler alerted each instructor and maid that she would not be getting up... again.</p><p>"Very well then." Jasper sighed defeatedly as he shut the curtain the way he had opened it. "Caswell needs a walk." He spoke and attached the leash to her dog's collar before leaving.</p><p>Upon the click of the door finally shutting, the Princess buried her face into her fluffy pink pillow and sobbed. She had cried so much, in fact, she was worried she ruined the silken pillowcase. She sniffled upon hearing the door unlock and open and assumed Jasper was back already.</p><p>"Oh dear." A familiar voice said, and the Princess immediately flushed. The nightgown she hadn't changed out of in days, her matted braid, her tearstained cheeks all pointing to the apparent lack of self care, but her thoughts were soon interrupted. "Pardon my intrusion, Your Highness, but your brother was expecting you in the dining hall an hour ago, was he not?"</p><p>The Princess uttered no response as she turned to lie on her back, sniffling once again. She narrowed her eyes at the intruder running his long pale fingers over just about everything she owned.</p><p>He picked up a gold-plated hairbrush and furrowed his dark eyebrows before putting it back down. "Come, Princess, is it <em>really</em> so terrible that-"</p><p>"Yes. It is." She sat up and watched him, brows furrowed, scowl apparent.</p><p>All was silent in the chambers (aside from the guards muttering outside the doors) before Reaver approached her bed, heeled boots clicking against the floor. Slowly and hesitantly, he sat on the mattress, never breaking eye contact. "Vanessa," He spoke almost sincerely, almost <em>pleadingly</em>, before swallowing whatever it was he had planned to say. "Well, I suppose I'll have to recount the adventures of yours truly. There are many, you see." His thin lips twisted into his signature smirk.</p><p>"Yes, there are many indeed." Vanessa lay down on her side to face him, brown eyes glittering with intrigue. "But I don't mind. I adore hearing about you, Reaver."</p><p>Reaver almost smiled and reached out to caress her cheek, her warm and smooth skin never ceasing to amaze him. He quickly pulled back, though. He watched as the Princess blinked for a few moments before squirming under the heavy blankets, lying back down. He sighed and peeled the pink blankets back. "Are you not planning on waking up at all?"</p><p>The Princess pulled the blankets over her face, though Reaver could hear a small giggle. He pulled the covers off of her. "What childish behavior." He sneered.</p><p>Vanessa giggled and sat up, a genuine smile written on her lips for the first time in months. "If you think taunting me is going to make me get up, you're wrong!"</p><p>Reaver thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're thinking of something. Something in particular." He crossed his arms upon receiving no answer. "Well? Spit it out."</p><p>The Princess looked down and covered her face for a moment in a failed attempt to hide her rising blush. She fiddled with the chestnut braid which fell around her shoulder. "At the ball," She spoke, "Save a dance for me." She looked back up at him, locking eye contact.</p><p>Reaver couldn't help but be taken aback at her sudden confidence. Did his exterior show it? No, of course not. His smirk never subsided. "Of course, as I always do."</p><p>"No, the waltz." Vanessa persisted. "I know you usually accompany my brother at his throne during the waltz, but this year, I would <em>very</em> much like to be your <em>only</em> partner."</p><p>Reaver stared her down and the corner of his lips twitched, almost as if he wanted to smile. "Only if you get up." He spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>